It may sometimes be necessary to diagnose a NOx adsorber catalyst to determine the NOx reduction efficiency of the catalyst. It is desirable to determine the NOx reduction efficiency by determining the oxygen storage capacity of the NOx adsorber catalyst using conventional sensors.